eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1692 (9 November 1998)
Synopsis Pat calls round on a distressed Ian. He tells Pat they've done the post mortem - Cindy had a blood clot on her lung. And now he has to go the coroner's court and pick up the interim death certificate because Cindy put him down as the next of kin. Pat is shocked to learn that Ian hasn't told the kids about Cindy's death. Pat makes Ian sit the kids down and tell them about Cindy. Ian breaks down and tries to tell them that Mummy is in heaven. Steven, upset, runs off to his room. Ian picks up Cindy's death certificate and is surprised to find Bev, Cindy's mum there. Bev tells Ian she wants to take Cindy's body back to Devon for the funeral. Ian agrees but tells her he'll only bring Steven. Ian takes Bev to the hospital to see Cindy's body. Bev tries to get Ian to see Cindy's body but Ian tells her he and Cindy are history, so instead goes off to see Cindy's baby. The nurse tells Ian that the baby is healthy, and that must be of some comfort to him. Bev tells Ian that she can't take the baby in - she can't cope, if she did the baby would be in care within a year. She tells Ian she wants him to bring up the baby, to be with it's brothers and sisters. Ian tells her it's too much - it's not his baby, his family - she's part of Bev's family. The nurse arrives with the baby ready to be discharged, and goes to get the paperwork. Ian looks at Bev, shocked, not knowing what to do. A sullen Phil re-reads his letter from Kathy and throws it in the bin. He suddenly pulls out the remainder of Kathy's clothes and bins them. He drives to a run down council estate. When he sees some lads eyeing up his car, and tells them if they touch it there'll be trouble. Phil makes his way to one of the flats and is greeted by Billy. Phil's Godson, Jamie, turns up later and Phil is surprised to see he was one of the group of lads that were eyeing up his car. Phil tries to make peace by apologising and holding out his hand, but Jamie ignores it. Phil, along with Jamie and Billy pays his respects to Charlie. Billy tells Phil that when Charlie became ill, he let Jamie run riot, and he should keep a short reign on his own son. Phil tells Billy about Kathy's new man and how he can't get his head round someone else bringing up Ben. Phil, Billy and Jamie arrive back home to find the police waiting for Jamie. They question Jamie about some stolen car stereos. Jamie tells the police he doesn't do that sort of thing anymore. Phil lies to the police telling them that he was here last night, so Jamie couldn't of done anything. Phil asks Billy if he thinks Jamie did it, Billy replies "Does the pope live in Rome?". Jamie thinks Phil is picking on him, so makes snide remarks to Phil about him not being around to pick on his own son. Phil is stung. Needing to clear his head, Phil goes out for some air. He sees a graffiti portrait of himself and smiles. Then he sees that someone has stolen a wheel from his motor. Jamie turns up and Phil accuses him. Jamie tells him it wasn't him but "Left to me, you'd be well on your way". A morose Phil returns to the flat. Billy offers him a drink. Phil takes it and downs it in one. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter *Edward Savage as Steven Beale *Diane Langton as Bev Williams *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Lucy Hopkins as Nurse *Mark Flitton as Police Officer Notes This episode was the first appearance of Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell. Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes